Ne jamais tomber
by Diri-chan
Summary: Ne jamais tomber ... Petit drabble Marilyn Manson X Twiggy Ramires


Auteur : Diri-chan

Genre : drabble

Base : Manson

Couple : Manson et Twiggy

Warning : PG

Ne jamais tomber

L'appréhension à peine palpable. Tout le monde la cache, l'évite. Les professionnels n'en parlent pas, ils en rigolent. On essaye de se répétait ca alors que la foule hurle de l'autre côté. Et bientôt l'autre coté deviens notre coté. On est partie pour le show. On est plongé dans le noir et ca démarre.

Sans hésitez je me penche sur le public. Si je tombe il me rattrappera. Je m'énerve sur ma basse, la seccoue, en tire tout ce que je peux... Je n'hésite pas. Il sera fier.

Fin de concert, on est porté par les cris. Si haut... Sa main sur mon épaule, elle me serre. Je suis vivant. Mes doigts courent sur les cordes, m'abimant un peu plus les doigts et pourtant sans même compter mes notes je reste entièrement centré sur cette main. Dans cette main je vais bien. Il y a la chaleur de son corps moite de sueur. Un concert ca fatigue. L'adrénaline nous réchauffe. Je ne me laisse pas aller vers cette main. C'est à rien paraitre.

Tout près de mon oreille il y a sa voix, couverte par l'amplification du micro. Je ne l'entend pas vraiment, la tête plongé dans mon retour. Mais je la devine, aussi douce et exquise qu'au premier jour. Cette voix à un velours que je refuse d'oublier. Qui me donne envie de jouer. Pour lui je jouerai toujours. Même s'il me prend, me jette ... Je le sais. Il l'a prouvé. Il me rattrapera toujours.

Fin de concert, les corps fatigués. On a bien travaillé. On panse les bobos de la scène. Sans même sans préoccupé. Nos blessures n'ont rien de celle des guerriers. Mais ce petit bobo qui orne son bras comme j'aimerai glissai ma langue dessus. On finit dans une chambre d'hotel, tous ensemble. L'alcool coule à flot. Nous nous réveillerons à peine à temps pour le concert suivant. Lorsque le rythme harrassant des concerts sera rompus alors... Dans quelques heures je me découvrirai dans ses bras. Endormi de tout mon poids contre sa poitrine. Couverture humaine consentante. L'alcool fait oublier bien des choses. Mais pas l'amour.

Un autre concert. Un autre jour... Les mêmes sensations. Le même oubli de soit. Devenir musique. C'est pourtant un jour particulier. L'alcool, la drogue ou peut-être la fatigue... Je ne sais pas. Je me sens tanguer. Reflexe de musicien ? Toujours est-il que quand vient l'heure de la chute je tombe en arrière. N'abimons pas le matériel en plein milieu de concert. La fin est faite pour ca. Un homme me relève, ses gestes sont secs, quasiment violent. Je ne comprend pas. Je n'arrête pas de jouer. Il ne faut jamais arrêter. Jamais, sous peine de le décevoir. Je ne me retourne pas mais voit l'ombre d'un des types qui transporte le matériel, installe et tout et tout s'enfuir de la scène. Je regarde Manson. Il me tourne le dos. Il ne m'a pas rattrapper. Je me penche sur ma basse, lui offre tout ce que j'ai et elle fait de même en retour. Le son sort, petite mélodie. Il a l'air en colère, même avec les spots lumineux je vois ses épaules tendues.

Les cris attendus n'arrivent pas. Il me propose juste un peu plus d'alcool, un peu plus de tout... je suis heureux. Cela signifie que je me réveillerai entre ses bras.

Quelques jours plutard en concert un changement ce fait sentir. Il shoote dans son pied de micro jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe. Un homme cours et le remets sur pied. La scène se déroule, inlassable. L'homme n'en peut plus, Manson y met toujours plus d'acharnement. Ce n'es que plutard que je comprendrai. Il ne peux pas me rattrapper. Non, il doit assurer un concert. Assurer un spectacle. Se montrer plus froid et plus magnifique que jamais. Encore et encore. Par contre, d'autres peuvent me rattrapper. Ils seront ses mains. Il les dresse pour qu'ils apprennent a courrir sur scène plus vite que leurs ombres avant même que le pied de micro ne touche la scène. Avec même que je ne m'écroule...

Alors que je suis dans ses bras, sur sa poitrine, je le vois qui sourit. Il me serre assez fort contre lui. Je me laisse allez. Je n'ai pas peur. La chute n'arrivera pas...


End file.
